


Claim

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Lotor made a pass at Keith.  Shiro is displeased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> maniacani Asked: one of them getting jealous over an alien's advances which leads to more scent marking and cuddling OR just how the team takes the relationship, i really love this au!!

“Shiro, I’m fine,” Keith tugs at Shiro’s wrists, but he refuses to let go of where he was holding Keith’s face. He needs to examine the scratches across Keith’s cheek. See for himself how deep they are, if they would scar.

Keith was right. They were light. They’d heal given a couple days, but still the very thought of how that bastard had touched Keith, cut him, brought a growl to his chest. He’d gut Lotor for this if he saw him again.

Shiro’s heart had nearly stopped when he’d seen the Red Paladin. Arms bound behind his back surrounded by armed sentries. That Galra’s claws digging into Keith’s chin while he held him up for examination. Shiro had to bite his tongue, dig his fingers into the flesh of his thigh, when Lotor had called Keith pretty, asked if he’d like to join his harem. It’s been immensely satisfying when Keith had bitten him hard enough to tear flesh away. Though he’d had to go right back to fighting down the urge to attack when Lotor back handed him. Leaving those long scratches on his face. Lance had finally, finally, got into position before things could escalate further. Keith had been rescued, but Lotor had escaped.

This is the first moment alone they’ve gotten since then. The first point where Shiro can stop being the leader and start listening to the base instincts screaming that someone has intruded on something belonging to him. He drags Keith closer, sniffs along his upper neck and jaw. There is sweat and exertion. Lots of Keith, a bit of himself from when he marked him this morning, and is that? Yes, somebody else. Unfamiliar, most likely the prince, and no, that was unacceptable. Shiro rubs the side of his neck over Keith’s cheek, dousing it in his own scent, and replacing the offending smell. He does the same to the other cheek for good measure. Scenting him again, he smells mostly himself and some Keith. Good.

He hears a snort, “Satisfied?” Keith asks.

Shiro lets go of Keith’s head and lets his arms drift to loop loosely around Keith’s shoulders, “Yes,” He says, nipping lightly at Keith’s ear. He feels lighter now, happier after reasserting his claim.

Keith jerks at the feeling of teeth on skin, narrowing his eyes at him. Shiro gives him an unapologetic grin before darting in for another play bite. “No! Bad boy,” Keith shouts, fending him off with a hand to the face. Oh, that makes it a challenge. Shiro grapples Keith’s waist and then uses his superior mass to topple them both over. Keith lands flat on his back laughing, with Shiro on top of him. He uses the position to push past Keith’s hands and bite at his jaw. Keith always tastes so good.

He feels Keith’s thighs on his hips a second before the younger alpha rolls them over. Keith always did like being on top. Not that Shiro minded, he was more than strong enough to hold his mate to him without needing the extra advantage. Keith attacks his mouth, biting at his lower lip. As soon as he tries to meet the kiss, he finds a hand in his hair yanking his head back and to the side to bare his throat. Keith wastes no time in rubbing their necks together, mixing their scents. Then he proceeds to mark all up and down Shiro’s head and shoulders.

When he’s done, Keith sits back on Shiro’s waist looking very pleased with himself. Shiro smiles up at him. He can’t help it. Keith is gorgeous, strong, and all his. “Come back down here, baby,” Shiro says, tugging at his arm. Keith resists, pretends to think for a moment, then leans over, bracing his forearms on either side of Shiro’s head, so he can rub the tips of their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

“I’m hear, so now what?” Keith asks with a sly smile.

Ah, if only they had the time, “Snuggle until it’s time for the meeting,” Shiro says. Keith’s face falls at the mention of a meeting. Shiro laughs and gives him a quick kiss, “You forgot we still need to debrief our allies on what we found out about the Prince didn’t you?”

Keith huffs at him, “I didn’t forget, I thought that was tomorrow,”

Shiro nudges Keith to lay down on his chest, “Nope, Allura moved it up. We’ve got about fifteen minutes until the call comes into the bridge.” Shiro explains.

“That’s plenty of time,” Keith says, and he’s not wrong. They’ve made due with much less, even counting how long it takes to get in and out of the armor.

“Sure, if you want everyone to be able to smell what we’ve been up too,” Shiro reminds him. Keith makes a face at that. The last time they’d gotten called up for an emergency right after fun times, Lance had teased Keith about it for a week.

“I guess snuggling is fun too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this along with Laundry, you might start to notice that Keith has an issue with the fact he's smaller than Shiro.


End file.
